sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Egg-World (Free to Join RP)
'The Story' Eggman has built the ultimate trap for Sonic, a unescapable Theme Park filled with some of the deadliest villians in the multiverse. To make sure it's ready, Eggman has trapped (insert your OC's name here) and several other "test subjects" to test it against. 'The Rules' *'No God/immortal characters' *'DO NOT ESCAPE IMMEDIATLEY' *'Heroes: You spawn in a hotel room at the park and your goal is to escape' *'Villians: You spawn anywhere in the park, and your goal is to kill all the Heroes, however, you are also trapped in the park and may team up with heroes to escape if you wish.' *'No sexuality/profanity' 'The Park' Monster Mountain-''' Dead center of the park, monster mountain contains a deathtrap rollercoaster, filled with more traps than...something full of Traps 'Aqualand-' Designed specifically to beat Sonic with his weakness to water, this section of the park is a water park designed to drown it's victims. 'The Haunting-'''A cheesy, cliche haunted house filled with monster themed robots and genitically created Werehogs '''Beanstalk Castle-' A oversized castle filled with giant versions of everday objects and, oh yeah, a giant robot cat. '''The Characters Heroes *Alex D'Coolette/Rabbot/DoomyBoy Villians *'?' Interdependent(Starts in Hero area) *Asonja the Hedgehog /Asonja Masneko/Sonicsilva1 *Cor preta /Corly *Asher The Fennec Fox/ Noahc2015 'The RP (Finally)' Alex woke up in a strange room, unfamiliar to him. "Where the Heck am I!" He stood up and walked out of the room. A recording played over the speakers. "Welcome To Egg-World, Mobius's ultimate themepark! You'll never want to leave!" "Was that...EGGMAN!" A black hedgehog groaned in a seperate room, rubbing his head. He looked off the edge of the bed, where his trench coat and boots lay untouched for a long period of time. He gets up and puts them on, strapping the trench coat on his body first. He fixed his hair and his spines for a moment, and looked out the window to see the amusement park. "...Well this is interesting..." He says to himself. He tried to open the window and the doors, but no luck. "Hmmm...seems like I'm trapped here. For now.." Alex wandered around the hotel for a few hours until he heard something behind one of the doors. "Hey, is somebody stuck in there?!" His ear flicks in the direction of the door out of the room, hearing Alex's voice. "Why, yes. Figured I wasn't the only one in here." He went closer to the door to speak somewhat clearer. "How'd ya get out of there?" "I'll show you, back away from the door!" said Alex as he pulled his sword out of it's scheef. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, twitching a bit at the sound of the sword. "...Right." He backs up, mainly to the end of the room which wasn't exactly necessary to go that far, but he did it anyway. "SPIN BLADE BALL ATTACK!" Yelled Alex as he spindashed the door with his sword. This caused the hedgehog to be...slightly displeased but also quite jealous. He hid it fairly well though as he kneed the door that was coming to him. When the splinters cleared, a steel embodyment of his leg was visible for a split second before it shifted back to his black pants. "That was quite something." The hedgehog replies. "Pretty sure that was a bit excessive, but your save is in my debt." "Oh, that? That was nothing, I didn't even invent that one." Said Alex as he sheathed his sword, "That's my Dad's signature move, he just taught me how to do it." "...Not going to ask who, as it seems quite obvious." He replies. The hedgehog walked passed him and through the halls. "Let's just get out of this; I hate being in amusement parks. They say they'll show you 'amusement' but I always walk out with a frown on my face...spreaking of, you seem pretty optimistic. What's your name, kid?" "Oh I'm Alex D'Coolette....or Alex Rabbot if you prefer, I guess, and you are?" The hedgehog didn't seem to answer, as if he didn't want to. He actually avoided the question altogether. "Where'd you get that sword from? Looks authentic." "Oh, this...I bought it on Ebay, but it's real" "...I'm more surprised about the fact that the sellers got away with selling weapons on the World Wide Web than the sword being real," He says, his back always turned to Alex. The features that Alex could take note of was his...lack of color but a pretty fine sense of fashion options. He wasn't wearing anything baggy or trendy, just his own sense of it. Despite being one of possibly the most dryest Mobians, he had some taste of creativity. "Will Alex and Asonja please report to the park security center, thank you!" said a voice over the speaker. "I guess you're Asonja?" "...Yes, that is correct." He groans at the speaker for revealing his name. "Ah well. It's no big deal that you know. I just didn't want you to remember me, if we do get out of here alive. Or, if I die and you leave me to rot." Alex decided to ignore the last part of that statement "Okay, I'm gonna guess we SHOULDN'T go to the security office? I'm only asking because this is my first real mission and you seem like you've done stuff like this before." "I was mainly dragged into them, so I know what villains love to do." Asonja stops and turns to him, partially. His banged hair covered a bit of his big eyes, which were also greyish. "Villains think that heroes are stupid individuals, and go for the most obvious thing to do: trapping the heroes, and therefore winning. Your father knew very well about those kinds of things too, didn't he?" His way of asking was somehow strange, as if he knew who he was referring to. "Yeah, but he didn't want me to be a freedom fighter...you know, don't tempt fate and all that." "Fate is an interesting concept." Asonja explains. "The Universe and the enviornment will always provide you with something or someone that you're going to have to deal with, fix, ignore, or defeat. There's infinitely-many possibilities for how this'll end. For the both of us. I might die, and you might leave without me. Or, I'd die or you die with me trying to avenge me. Whatever happens in the future, we will never know." Asonja seems to have a good mind for philosophy, but he sounds doubtful. "I guess you don't have a sneak peek at your own destiny..." "I do not care for my own destiny...I don't care if my arm gets ripped off, or my body shredded into bits or grinded into a bloody mush." Asonja turned around again and began walking. "I only care about others' safety. Not my own." "Yeah, well, apparently I...well I kill a bunch of people and robotocize Sonic and Princess Sally, assuming we're still on that Timeline." "I do not believe that timeline exists during this period." Asonja acknowledges and continues to walk. "Time travel in itself is dangerous, considering that changing the past alternates the future and the present drastically. I would like to do that myself, but I am worried of what's to become of me afterwards. Would I regret it, would I benefit from it, or would I suffer from it?" Perhaps Asonja was going a little too deep on the...realism scale. Suddenly, several badniks surrounded the two, giving a wonderful exit to this dark conversation. "Okay, robot fighting time!" "Sort of a bad time to be fighting, but I suppose so." Asonja states, standing there. He took no fighting stance. Alex used his Spin Ball Blade Attack and destroyed several of the bots. Asonja, at times, would vault over the bots and kick them in the back or the head with his heel. He kept his hands in his pockets the whole time. He wasn't fast, but it seems that his legs were the only things he can use to cause serious damage. "Whoa...is that how hedgehogs work, some of you have super speed and some of you can destroy robots with a kick?" An purple hedgehog was trapped in a room and banged the door alot of times seeking for help. One of the robots punched Alex into the door of the room, freeing the Hedgehog. "That was easy." Asonja states, kicked one of the last ones down, or at least he assumed was the last. Alex popped up from underneath some glass and dry wall "Well, that was fun... why don't we check out some other part of the park, you know, to find an exit?" "You're the leader here." Asonja states. "Wait, when was that decided! Oh nevermind" Alex turned to a massive park map "Well the least dangerous looking place is called 'Beanstalk Castle'. Also it's the highest point in the park, we could get a look over the whole thing." "Could we at least escape this hotel first without getting killed?" Asonja asked, and looked at the other hedgehog to see if he was still alive. Asher had woken up in his room, not even aware of his surroundings or the others. For now, he had his own little problem; twisting the knob for his door. You see, he, of course, was ''very ''short, and couldn't reach the door handle. So, instead of trying a few more times to reach the door hande, be repeatedly began to pound at the door, trying to attract attention. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He shouted. It was like he had the voice of a pre-teen. "Move away from the door kid" Said Alex as he ran up with his sword. Although he had no idea whether the person was telling the truth or not, he couldn't take chances. He quickly jumped from the door and ducked in a corner of the room. Alex used his Spin Ball Blade attcak and busted through the door. Category:Free to join Category:Roleplay Category:Free Join Roleplay